packs_of_the_westfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaya
Personality Kaya is an extremely social female, she enjoys socializing with her pack members and playing with them. Kaya will oblige to playing and will play with whom she pleases as she is an alpha. Kaya tends not to busy her self with keeping the females in place and more preferres to spend time with pups. Though Kaya can be snappy at times especially during feeding time as her like for food can give her a reason to snap at her pack members. Kaya tends to be more a childish alpha and lets her mate Bandit perform some of her alpha tasks. Dingo Kaya was born on a wild march night at the year of 2010 the wind was howling. Her bother Sagarda was a female of a well age and a ruler with an iron fist. Her father Hassen waited beside his mate while she was in labor. Sagarda gave birth to three females, Kaya, Toskana and Ezine. The three sisters grew up with a max of attention as Sagarda was protective of her batch and never divided her attention. Toskana would always be the boldest of the trio and lead them around the territory and into trouble. Kaya was a more playful style and she used all her time to play with her sisters and others close to her age. She would be the friskiest of her age group and would constantly disturb the older members of her pack. Kaya always enjoyed hunting because of the thrill, chase and action. Kaya would devote most of her free time to play and hunting hares and rodents of all sorts as long as the creature was alive. The pack encountered countless rovers that shook the loyal members and pleased the females who anticipated the rovers. When Kaya reached the age of two she started to gain interest with the rovers and would often play with them, though when they attempted to mate with her she would flee in distress. She usually received harsh snapping from the alphas as the rovers' scents were always mingled with the soft scent of her coat that was easily blotched out by theirs. Journey Whne Kaya hit the age of three the alphas started to be more cautious with her as her age now gave her more opportunities to mate. During winter Kaya would always be quite provoked and moody in a dreamy way. She would always try to catch a rover though their aim was the alpha female. Though one rover by the name of DJ turned his attention to her. The two drifted away from the pack and slowly he started enticing her, no one noticed the pair as the alphas were busy with the other wolves. The two aborted their packs and ventured off, journeying through the raging tundra. DJ would often try to mate with Kaya though she would become startled untill once the male managed to mate with the delicate female. Though because of the harsh circumstances Kaya couldn't produce young, she was too hungry and wary of journey. Though DJ was satysfied and left the helpless female. Though no sooner had she stumbled upon the twisters pack she would have died of hunger. Twisters The female desperately tried to join the pack and was quickly accepted as the Twisters were in need of new recruits. She was quite frail and broken. Her journey had turned her into a harsher wolf and gave her a fresh aggressive manner. Soon the former alpha Bean passed away. Seeing to that Kaya quickly dominated the subordinated of the pack with her agression and boldness gained from her journey with DJ. The former alpha male passed away before Kaya could get close to him and Bandit took his spot. the two bonded well and soon Kaya started to lose her moody manner and turn into a kinder more playful female. The two soon mated and Kaya gave birth to her first litter consisting of Firefly (Female) , SilverWings (Female) and Littlewings (Female). She raised the trio with care and affection and they grew to be a healthy strong litter. The following year the two mated again and Kaya produced a litter of three again with the names of Tundra (Female), Rumble (Male) and Titi (Female). Though to the mother's despair Titi was born fragile and soon weakened and died of cold. Though Kaya insisted on taking care of her untill she died, Kaya's stubborn and loving nature nurturing the surviving pups. The next year Kaya delayed mating as she was set on keeping off the rovers, her hatred for them alight after her encounter with DJ. Though the next year the rovers ceased and Kaya managed to give birth to three more pups, yet again by the name of Summer (male), Dakota (female), and Mississippi (female) Kaya still holds her position as an alpha female to this day on. Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha females Category:Female Wolves